


swallow me whole

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Second Person, Quiet Sex, Tent Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "We have to be quiet," she murmurs, pressing her lips to your temple. You nod frantically and nuzzle your face into her neck."I will be. Promise."





	swallow me whole

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #557, where the prompt was "thunder." 
> 
> this is the first original fiction piece I've written in actually forever. fun fact!

The storm passing by overhead feels like a world ender. The cracks of thunder rumble the ground beneath your back, and the tent fabric stretching over your head does nothing to block out the lightning illuminating the entire sky like a flash grenade. 

Normally, you would be entranced by the storm. You'd be outside dancing in the pouring rain, whooping joyfully with each new crash of thunder, flinging your arms to the sky. 

Instead, you're doing your absolute best to be as quiet as possible. 

It's proving incredibly difficult. 

She hasn't even touched you yet, not where you're already wet and aching. Her fingers are resting on your lower belly, just above your curls, and she's stroking the skin there softly, drawing circles and meaningless shapes that you're arching up into, that have your nerve endings ablaze.

"Please," you gasp into the air, humid and damp even inside the tent. Her body is pressed against your side and when you turn your head, your mouth skims against her throat. Curling your fingers into the front of her shirt, you say it again. "Please." 

"We have to be quiet," she murmurs, pressing her lips to your temple. You nod frantically and nuzzle your face into her neck. 

"I will be. Promise." 

She doesn't make you wait any longer. Her fingers slide over your mound and keep going, until they're delving into your warm flesh. 

Your grateful moan is louder than you intend it to be. 

Thankfully, the storm swallows it whole.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
